Dawn of the Midnight Sun
by Abbstarz
Summary: When David's family is massacred by Edgar Frog, he retaliates in a way that Edgar failed to anticipate. After taking his brutal revenge, David leaves Santa Carla in search of a place where he can start his life afresh, but will it be forever in solitude?
1. Prologue

**Notes: This is my very first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it sucks lol, but hey everyone starts somewhere right? ^^I hope that it's not a total disaster and that I have done this awesome film and David some justice. I also just want to mention that this story is set ****after**** the first Lost Boys film but ****before**** The Tribe. It is sort of a follow up to David's story within the mini comic book series which bridged the gap between The Lost Boys and The Tribe, but I have changed a couple of things to make events in later chapters possible.**

**All reviews are highly appreciated, constructive criticism welcomed. ^.6**

**Thanks a lot.**

**~Abbey**

Prologue

I crouched at the cliffs edge and peered down into the murky blackness below. The midnight sun illuminated the waves in the distance; a thousand diamonds glistened in the moonlight. Mesmerised at the gentle lull of the tide, I sat in awe of this formidable force below. The ocean is an inexorable force of nature, wild and unforgiving but also capable of being calm and gentle. In this regard the ocean and I are quite similar. I may be immortal but I am not invincible and I greatly envied the sea for its ability to reign supreme day and night. How I wish that the sun did not imprison me within the night for eternity. Vampirism is a gift not a curse but the whole daylight issue is a real bitch.

As tranquil as the sea was tonight it was not able to extinguish the fiery rage which coursed through my body. They were gone, massacred by that bastard Edgar Frog; this was the second family of mine he had butchered. I had warned Tyrone and the others of the dangers of hunting in such public places but they were young, stupid and reckless. I was angered by the fact that my younger brothers had disobeyed my orders. Furious not just of their demise but because of their recklessness I was now alone again. Vampires fear very few things but the thought of spending an eternity in solitude terrifies many of us.

I would have my revenge; I was after Edgar's blood but had no interest in consuming him. I wouldn't dream of tainting my lips with the filthy blood of a vampire hunter, ha I wouldn't even blunt my fangs on him. No, death would be a fate too kind for him; I had something more sinister in mind. He had taken everything from me and now I was alone in this world, an empty shell. Edgar would soon suffer the same fate. Like a stormy sea, my waves of vengeance would plunge his whole world into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1 Cruel Tides

**Here it is, chapter 1! =3 I really hope it's not a huge disappointment , I kind of had writer's block when I first started writing this chapter (already? Lol). So yeah I hope it's ok and that David is not completely out of character….again!**

**As always any reviews are greatly appreciated along with constructive criticism.**

**Thankidoodles. ^.6**

**~Abbey**

Chapter 1 Cruel Tides.

What a beautiful night it was for me to carry out my revenge, in the midst of the cloudless sky a full moon lay in wait to shine light on my moment of glory.

After sating myself on the blood of a young couple I was refreshed and ready to put my plan into action. It took the best part of an hour to hunt down the Frog brothers and when I finally arrived at their mobile home I couldn't believe how much of a dump it was. The yard looked like a bomb site; the trailer itself was in a state of total disrepair and was caked in mud and grime from top to bottom. The windows were so filthy that you couldn't see a thing through them. I couldn't think of a more fitting place for two 'frogs' to live, however Edgar and Alan had always come across as being so thorough in everything they do; so it amazed me to see their home in such a state. Taking another glance at the trailer I noticed that numerous cloves of garlic and small wooden crosses decorated the exterior. Those damn brothers; evidently all their energy and efforts were directed toward one thing, vampire hunting! How pathetic they were, two kids playing the town's heroes in a childish crusade to exterminate us.

Thinking about their stupid antics made me laugh but at the same time it sickened me. For mere kids they weren't doing a bad job of 'taking out the trash'.

I had learned that Sam Emerson was forced to move in with the two brothers after his mother was murdered by another gang of vampires. His grandfather along with help of Edgar and Alan tried to fend them off but was attacked in the process. The gang turned Sam's grandfather into a half vampire as a final act of spite before fleeing, what became of him after that I don't know. Opposite the trailer existed a small enclosure surrounded by wire fencing, inside of it I saw a furry silhouette. I edged closer to the animal and noticed it was Sam's Husky, Nanook. He remained in a deep slumber but his ears pricked up slightly at the faint sound of my footsteps. I swiftly moved right up to the fence so that I was very close to him and just like I had hoped Nanook sensed my presence and awoke. He snarled at me, baring his razor canines which glinted in the moonlight. The animal's eerie barks drowned out the silence of the night, he jerked violently against the rope which tied him to a wooden post in an attempt to break free.

A crazed look dominated his eyes, the dog wished to savage me and rip me limb from limb. It was a desire that I could strongly relate to, a killer's desire! At that moment light emanated from trailer and the door burst open as Edgar and Alan frantically stumbled out followed by Sam.

"David!" roared the Frog brothers.

"And a very good night to you too." I replied in a cool manner with an underlying sarcastic tone.

I sniggered at their irate expressions. If there was one thing that Edgar and Alan hated more than us vampires it was being mocked, particularly when they were being ridiculed by a 'leech' itself.

"What the hell are you doing to my dog?" howled Sam in distress.

"Ha don't worry I'm not interested in your dumb mutt kid, I'm after YOU." I could smell Sam's fear as I spoke floods of panic swept through him, it was intoxicating!

In a fit of rage Edgar fired his crossbow aiming for my heart but my lighting quick reflexes ensured my safety and within the blink of an eye I was now stood right behind Alan. A look of sheer horror spread across Sam and Edgar's faces, I had the upper hand now and they knew it!

I grabbed hold of Alan's neck with my right hand and lifted him in front of me to serve as a human shield. I bit into my left wrist, blood oozed out of it. I held it close to Alan's mouth and he whimpered slightly as he desperately tried to turn his head away, pressing his lips firmly together. I applied greater pressure to his throat which forced him to gasp frantically.

"Now here is what's going to happen, you're going to do exactly as I tell you or your brother will very shortly be joining the ranks of the undead, understand?"

"You bastard! No damned leech threatens my brother and lives to see the next night. I'll blow your frickin' head off." I ignored Edgar's empty threats, (he was powerless and deep down he knew it too) and turned to face Sam.

"Sam do you wanna be the hero for once? Think of all the countless times these two have saved your life, isn't it about time you paid them back? You owe them at least that don't you?" Such a young mind, so naïve and vulnerable to manipulation it wouldn't be hard to get inside his head.

"I…I….guess…. so."

"No Sam don't listen to that bloodsucker." cried Edgar

"Come on Sam, I'm giving you an opportunity to save your friends, will you really let it slip? Come on Sam do it, be brave, be a man for once. Just like you should have been when your family was attacked by those other vampires. You stood back and watched as your own mother was murdered right in front of your eyes and yet you did nothing to stop it. How does that make you feel, angry, sad, ashamed? Good so it should, you're weak, a pathetic little cowardly boy who relies upon others to protect and do the right thing for him because he has no guts to stand up for himself."

Sam looked down at the ground and stood silently realising that there was probably an element of truth in what I had just said.

Just a tiny little nudge more…..

"Well come on then kid tell me I'm wrong!"

"Don't listen to him; he's just trying to mess with your head Sam."

"Go ahead Sam listen to Edgar, ignore me but know that if you do there'll be consequences….."

Nanook remained in the background howling away, in the midst of what was happening though his barks had turned silent but they had suddenly become audible again.

"…..like for example I could tear apart your beloved dog, rip out his heart and drink its blood. Now how does that sound to you?" I retorted.

"Nooooo not Nanook, please don't hurt him, ok…ok….I'll do whatever you want."

"Sam what the hell are you saying?"

I grew tired of Edgar's interference. "Careful Ed, you seem to be forgetting that I am in control here." I waved my blooded wrist at him and then pressed it firm against Alan's mouth. Alan squealed slightly and scrunched up his face in both terror and disgust, his lips pursed tightly together. "Keep interfering and I swear I'll make Alan drink the blood. "

A defeated expression donned Edgar's face.

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything you want. Just please leave Nanook and the Frog brothers alone." Sam's voice trembled slightly as he spoke.

"That's a good boy. I want you to come here. Come here, I'll release Alan and take you in his place."

"Come on Sam, come to me and I promise you Alan will be fine if you do as I say."

Sam slowly advanced toward me whilst Edgar watched in despair. When he laid just a couple of feet away, I tightened my grip around Alan's throat causing his mouth to open wide as he gasped for oxygen. I thrust my wrist into his mouth, Alan grimaced as blood trickled into it and he tried hopelessly to push my arm away but it was a futile struggle and eventually he swallowed.

For a few seconds Edgar stood paralysed, unable to comprehend the sheer horror of what had just happened. I threw Alan to the ground; Ed immediately snapped out of his trance and ran to his brother. I seized the opportunity and quickly grabbed Sam before he could escape. He struggled and was surprisingly strong for a kid. I clutched at his hair, tilting his head to the side I bit into his neck. Sam's blood was warm and sweet like honey; I could taste his fear which made it even more delicious. His body became limp and his heartbeat very faint so I stopped drinking (It wasn't my intention to kill the kid). I opened his mouth and held my left wrist toward it. Being so close to death Sam had no strength to resist and just like Alan had he finally swallowed.

"Saaaaaaaaaammmmmm!" cried Edgar.

My plan had gone perfectly thus far so it was time for me to take my leave and I took to the sky taking Sam with me.

"David, I'll…I'll get you for this, I promise you, one day I'll make you pay." Edgar's screams echoed through the night sky.

"I'll look forward to it." I replied in a comic manner with an apparent acidic tone.

"Enjoy watching Alan suffer."

The next night…

"Where…..where am I?"

"St. Martins Mental Institution."

"David is that you?" asked Sam in a fiery tone.

"The one and only."

"What have you done to me and what are we doing in a place like this?"

"I have given you a gift Sam, now you'll never grow old and you'll never die!"

"I don't want your stupid gift; I want my life back to the way it was".

"Hehe sorry no can do kid, this isn't the sort of gift you can take back to the store and ask for a refund".

"Hmmph you didn't answer my second question."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue kid? I'm getting there."

"St Martins Mental Institution has been abandoned for thirty years now after one of the inmates went psycho, he completely went off in the deep end and torched the whole place. The building is still standing because people believe that Johnny Fenix's violent spirit still wanders its corridors. No one dares to come here not even the demolition men who were supposed to pull it down, well what's left of it anyway."

"And I'm here because? Wait a sec, why the hell am I locked up in a cell too?"

"It was necessary Sam; I really want you to enjoy your surprise".

"What surprise?"

I smiled facetiously but didn't answer.

Sam was miffed at me ignoring him.

"Answer me dammit." he pressed.

"They used to lock up the only most dangerous patients within the cells here" was all I said.

Faint whines could be heard coming from the far corner of the cell.

"What was that?"

Smiling again I answered "Your surprise Sam, I brought you two bloodbags, these girls are only young so their blood will be fresh….delectable. Plus they're a couple of runaways, they have been missing for months or so they tell me. It is perfect wouldn't you say? Nobody will care anymore".

"You monster!" howled Sam in disgust.

"Yeah I get that a lot".

"I won't do it…..I won't feed from them, I'm not like _you_".

"Nope not yet you aint, you're only a half vampire, but I can guarantee you that will change before this night is through".

"No I won't do it, I'll never do it".

"You can't fight it, well you can but you won't win. The monster inside of you is stronger, that dark blood thirsty alter ego of yours that you deny the existence of, he will win Sam, he always wins! "

Sam was utterly distraught so much so that his eyes welled up and he began to cry.

"The urge for their blood is stronger, the thirst always wins!"

Sam fell to his knees and clutched at the metal bars in the cell. He sat there banging his forehead against them whilst sobbing away, what a pathetic carry on.

"Well this has been fun and while I'd love to remain here to see how this drama unfolds I must be on my way, I have to leave town before the sun rises. Goodbye Sam perhaps our paths will cross again sometime."

"If they do I'll kill you and that is not a threat it's a promise David!" warned Sam his voice rife with venom.

"Haha you'll have to join the queue, there's quite a long list of people who'd like to ensure my demise." I replied with a mocking tone.

I turned away and began walking away leaving Sam behind where there was no escape from his grisly fate.

"Davvvvvvviiiiiiiiid….come back!" Sam cried his tormented voice reverberated down the long dark corridor.


	3. Chapter 2 Impulse

**Hello again. ^^ Here's chapter 2, I'm so sorry if David is way out of character here, I wanted to convey another side of him whilst staying true to his character and therefore this chapter was incredibly difficult to write but fun all the same. I know that it could be better so please, please tell me how I can improve it and I hope it's not too much of a disappointment.**

**May I take this opportunity to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review my fanfic so far. I really appreciate all of your wonderful feedback, so thanks very much. You all rock! ^.6**

**~Abbey**

Chapter 2 Impulse

_It had been twenty years now since the night I took my brutal revenge upon the Frog brothers, twenty years since I had moved away from Santa Carla. I now lived at the other side of the States, in a place called Carlisle Bay, Florida, a far less interesting place with little to explore. I missed the buzz in Santa Carla, the hustle n' bustle of the boardwalk, but I came to tolerate life here. One great thing about this place was my new home; 'the Devil's Corridor' a menacing cave system that existed far along the north beach away from town. High up the cliff and surrounded by a sea of jagged rocks it was practically inaccessible to humans and any persons who did happen to venture within the cave were welcomed refreshments._

_In my new life I had made up my mind, I would live alone. I would not sire anyone; it never ended well. I had lost many friends over the years and I did not wish to suffer the pain of losing another. (Perhaps I was destined to spend my eternal life alone?)_

_That was my decision and I was determined to stick by it. Isn't it funny though how one small impulsive decision can force you to have a change of heart, a spontaneous idea that changes your whole life for the better….._

…_..or worse? _

**2****nd**** August 2010**

I glanced around in search of suitable prey, I wasn't really that picky but it was best to go for someone who looked like they wouldn't be missed just to be on the safe side. (I knew better than to attract unnecessary attention to myself). Just then whilst strolling down the street someone barged past me, a young girl clearly in a hurry somewhere. The girl glanced around at me wearing an apologetic look, her mouth open as if she had wished to say something but no words came out. She turned and continued swiftly moving away through the crowds into the distance.

The moment couldn't have been more than just a few seconds long yet I thought I saw dried tears on her face glinting under the orange hue of street light. It suddenly dawned on me then that she wasn't in a hurry to get to somewhere but to get away from somewhere else. Perfect! A girl on the run, someone who wants to disappear, better yet the pursuit would be exhilarating. Any hunter would tell you that the thrill of the chase is always the best part.

The pursuit had led me far away from the crowds and onto the beach. I kept my distance observing the girl who stood frozen like a statue staring out into the ocean which was entangled with blackness of the night. It was hard even for me to distinguish where the sea ended and the night sky started. I gingerly edged closer not wanting to make my presence known to her yet; as I approached I picked up on the girl's thoughts and emotions. They were incredibly overpowering, such strong feelings of self-loathing, loneliness and melancholy which rushed right through me like a bitter icy wind.

"Hey there!"

The girl jumped when she heard me shout. She turned to face me once again whilst I continued speaking.

"Not a good way to go you know, that water's ice cold but it would be a while before you became unconscious. Tossing and turning as the rough waves threw you about; fighting for your breath in the freezing water. Your body's natural instinct to keep you alive would overrule your desire for your life to end and therefore prolong your suffering. If you were under the insane impression that it would be a quick, painless death that's just like falling into a deep sleep you couldn't have been more wrong. "

"I don't care. I'm not afraid of death."

"No?"

"No not one tiny bit, death is kind, no emotions, no pain, just an eternal slumber, it is life that is unkind, and it is life that I fear!"

Interesting, this girl certainly had a strange way of looking at things; her outlook on life was very bleak.

"So if you don't mind please sir, just leave me be and don't bother trying to save me."

Sir? Really she called me sir? Who is this girl?

"Save you? Ha, I have no intentions of trying to save you girl, I'm here to kill you!" I replied in a callous tone.

A look not of fear but of disgust spread across the girl's face.

"Fine…. come on then kill me and get it over with…." Her voice was bitter and cold.

I flit across the beach and placed my hands on her shoulders. We briefly looked into each other's eyes; the girl's were a beautiful amber colour that looked like they were on fire.

"I've never had an invitation to dinner before. " I teased.

She looked at me in puzzlement.

I pulled her closer and held her tightly but in a gentle manner and she closed her eyes. Instead of her heart beating like a jackhammer, her heartbeat was slow…calm even when my fangs pierced the skin on her neck. She really wasn't afraid after all. I grimaced as her blood entered my mouth, it should have been sweet but all her emotions flooded into me as I drank. Overwhelming feelings of despair and sorrow turned the blood bitter and sour like freshly squeezed lemon juice. It was a highly unpleasant experience and I wanted it to end quickly so I bit harder and drank faster. Finally it was over, I let go and her body made a soft thud as it hit the sand.

As I began walking away I thought I heard a faint groan, believing it to be my imagination playing tricks on me I continued walking. Then I heard the groan again followed by a weak cough. The girl….she was still alive? She can't be its not possible; I had practically bled her dry!

I should have just left her, after all she was nothing more than a midnight snack to me, I didn't care about her in the slightest. Yet I found myself with an urge to go back to her. There was something about the girl that compelled me; a suicidal girl who welcomed death yet for some reason was determined to cling onto to life by a thread. Was this the fire that I had observed in her eyes earlier? At that point an idea grew inside of my mind like an infectious virus eating away all logical thinking. I found myself acting on an impulse, making my way back toward the girl. She lay only inches away from death, I had to act fast. I opened her mouth and bit into my wrist, holding my arm above I squeezed the blood out, watching as it trickled into her mouth. She scrunched up her face as the unfamiliar metallic taste rolled around in her mouth. The girl briefly opened her eyes; the fire within them melted my icy stare and I smiled at her.

My blood had revived her but it would be a little while longer before she was 'lively' again. I picked her up and carried her back to my cave where I laid her down on my worn red leather sofa. (Honestly the things that people take to beach parties these days, it's insane! I decided to keep it after making a buffet out of all the party goers; I hadn't fed for days on my long journey across the States. So I was ravenous when I arrived in Carlisle Bay and I couldn't believe my luck when I found those teenagers on the beach that night).

She lay shivering so I covered her with my trench coat and made a fire from driftwood. The night was only young so I sat next to the sofa staring into the dancing flames. After a while their hypnotic movements were eager to send me into a deep sleep but I fought hard against them, reminiscing about great memories from Santa Carla. Remembering the awesome times I spent with my boys, Paul, Marko and Dwayne. Haha what a riotous bunch we were, whizzing round on our motorcycles and parading the boardwalk each night, Hell yeah good, good times, we practically ruled Santa Carla!

I winced as the ending of that story flooded back into my memory; suddenly consumed by rage I bit my lip so hard that it started bleeding, I licked my lips and the pleasant taste of the 'liquid ruby' calmed me a little. The flames continued dancing away, I couldn't tear my eyes away from them and couldn't think about anything anymore, my eyelids were getting heavy…

I awoke to find that I had fallen asleep in front of the fire, I must have fallen into a deep sleep because it was now the evening of the next day.

I stood at the entrance of the cave and watched as the remainder of the orange sky was consumed by darkness as night time set in, it was a magnificent sight.

Moments later I heard a ruffling sound coming from within the cave….

…it was the girl…..she was awake at last!

I noticed her sat up on the sofa, carefully surveying her surroundings, she looked terribly apprehensive; her eyes continued scouring the interior of the cave until she spotted me! She let out a deafening scream, the echoes of which continued to assault my ear drums as they bounced around the cave. The girl ran into a corner and assumed the foetal position. Evidently the fire inside her had been temporarily extinguished.

I rolled my eyes and smirked as I advanced toward her.

"Stay away from me…..MONSTER!" She whimpered as she heard my footsteps coming closer. When I stood just a couple of feet away from her, she looked up her gaze transfixed on the exit of the cave and attempted to make a run for it, but I stopped her dead in her tracks.

My arms embraced her; she struggled and struggled against my hold. _Such a frisky little thing _I thought to myself.

"Let me go, let me go!" She protested.

"Ssssshhhhh…. calm down….chill out girl…."

"Nooooo…... get off…..let go of me now!"

"Easy…easy….ssssssshhhh….I'm not going to hurt you….I promise." I whispered in a soothing voice.

She stopped struggling…..

"Bu….but….but y…you…bit me….and... you drank my blood too didn't you?" Her voice trembled greatly.

"Yeah and I have to say you were _very, very_ tasty."

She cringed and began struggling again.

"Relax I told you I'm not going to harm you." I continued speaking to her in a soft voice.

"Really? You swear? "The girl's voice still shaking and so was her body.

"YES I swear." I reassured her.

"I… I remember something else, I lay there dying on the beach but you made me drink something didn't you and I felt better afterwards."

"It was blood girl, you were drinking blood, MY blood. How did it taste, did you like it?" I teased.

"Blood? You made me drink blood? That's disgusting!"

"Wait a sec, you attacked me, bit my neck, and drank my blood? I should have died then because I had lost so much of it but you fed me your blood and I'm still alive….that can only mean one thing…. but it can't be true, it can't be possible."

"It could be true and it is true girl! I'm a vampire and so are you…well half of one anyway."

"No that just can't be, that's absurd. Why have you done this to me, I didn't want this." She snapped.

"Well that's really too bad cos there's no going back."

"Who the hell do you think you are you bastard? You had no right to do this to me!"

Ignoring her irate tone I replied in a facetious manner; "Oh please forgive me for not introducing myself to you earlier, my name's David and you are?"

"Molly. Molly Roberts."

"Well then Molly, welcome to the club. Now…. "

"…..it's time for us to feed!"


	4. Chapter 3 The Liquid Ruby

**Okay…this was the most difficult chapter to write so far. I wanted to start building up the relationship between David and Molly so I hope my story didn't lose too much momentum here. Again I'm worried that David's way out of character, so please, please let me know so that hopefully I can do a better job next time.**

**Please R&R. ^^**

**Thankidoodles. =3**

**~Abbey**

Chapter 3 'The Liquid Ruby'

I took Molly to the North Pier which was very similar to the Boardwalk back in Santa Carla. Although it wasn't nearly as exciting, the Pleasure Pier had a great vibe and was always crowded with every night with families and teenagers enjoying the rides and amusements. Molly seemed to be considerably less enthusiastic about the place than me. Perhaps because she told me that crowded places made her feel nervous and uncomfortable due to her shy nature. Or maybe it was purely the reason why I had brought her here tonight in the first place; to get a bite to drink!

I held her hand as we strolled along the creaky wooden planks. Not only did it calm her down a little but it also allowed me to keep an eye on her at all times. I got the impression that she would bolt given half the chance.

"You never told me how old you are?"

"Don't you know that it's rude to ask a girl how old she is? What charm school did you go to?" She said wryly.

"Evidently not the same one as you did!"

"I'm nineteen."

"Nineteen…seriously? You only look about fourteen."

That greatly surprised me, I couldn't believe she was nineteen years old; she looked so much younger than that!

"Yeah I get that a lot!"

"When's your birthday then Molly?"

"2nd of August."

"2nd of….hey wait a sec that was two days ago, it's the day I met you! Are you seriously telling me that you tried to commit suicide on your birthday?"

"Yeah dying on the day you were born holds some poetic beauty doesn't it?"

"Wow that's messed up Molls, I mean I thought I was twisted! Why did you want to try and commit suicide anyway?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said bitterly.

That was the end of the conversation, we didn't talk for a good few minutes after that. We continued strolling along the Pier observing all the activities taking place upon it. The hours rolled by and it was quite late now. The blackness of the sky stood in great contrast to all of the lights making all the different colours more prominent. It had gotten noticeably quieter as it was now only five minutes away from closing time, most of the rides were being shut down and the majority of souvenir stalls and amusements centres were now closed.

"I think its high time we got someone to drink don't you Molls?"

She pretended to be annoyed every time I called her that but each time I did I saw her struggle to stop the corners of her mouth from pulling up into a smile not to mention an apparent slight reddening of her cheeks. However that grin faded instantly as Molly contemplated the horror of what we were about to do.

"Oh…um... that's okay David…I'm…er…not really that thirsty."

"I am!" I retorted aggressively. I had never been a naturally patient person and I hadn't fed again since I met Molly. I was starving and my throat felt like it was on fire, Molly sensed my anger, her grip on my hand tightened as a result of her body tensing up.

We walked to the end of the Pier; it looked like an eerie scene from a horror movie. It was a starless night, the moon cast an ominous glow upon all that its light touched, the sea dead calm and there was nothing to be heard except for the gentle tide, the creaking of the Pier and the fluttering of a moth's wings underneath the single lit lamp. It was very atmospheric; the only thing missing was a thick blanket of fog. It was the type of night in which_ monsters_ prowled. Under the lamp stood a man smoking a cigarette, hands in his pockets. He seemed to be a man of the sea, dirty and dishevelled in appearance; a disgruntled expression donned his face. He looked a right salty old seadog!

Molly applied even greater pressure to my hand as we approached him, the girl surprisingly strong for the delicate thing she was.

"Hey what the hell are you kids doing here? Don't you know everything is closed on here now, get out of here, it must be way past your bedtime!"

"_Damn bloody kids." _He muttered to himself.

"Hehe you certainly have anger issues don't you? I wonder though if your bark is worse than your bite you old seadog!"

"What did you say? You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that, why don't you run along home to mummy and daddy before I mess you up real good."

I instantly let go of Molly's hand and dashed towards him, grabbing the guy by the collar and pulling him up close to my face.

"Mess me up?" Now that I would like to see." My voice low and menacing, the colour in his face drained away as I spoke.

"Wha…..whadya want kid?" He was trembling.

I traced my fingers down his neck and along his collar bone.

"What do I want?" I smirked as the terror became more apparent in his eyes.

"Ye…..yeah?"

"Well I'm so thirsty but you're going to help me change that."

"Huh? Whadya mean?" He whimpered.

"THIS!"

I covered his mouth up to muffle his screams as I began feeding, moments later he became silent.

"Daaaaaaaa…vvvviiiid stop….you're killing him!" Shrieked Molly, she lunged at me in an attempt to free the man. A loud thunderous growl rumbled through my belly and I threw her off me with such a force that I sent her flying into the metal shutter of one of the shops. It took a few seconds for the realisation of what I had just done to sink in and when it did I immediately abandoned my prey and ran over to Molly.

She attempted to scramble to her feet and make a run for it, but she had injured her left side and seemed to be in great pain as a result. I felt torn in half between feeling angry that Molly had interrupted me feeding, angry that she fails to understand that it is necessary to kill but ashamed of what I had done. I had hurt her; I had hurt a member of my own family. Molly sank back down cowering away as she was unable to stand up.

Screaming away she begged for the _monster_ that crouched before her to go away, I _was _a monster to her, hellish demonic eyes, blood dripping from mouth.

I took a breather and felt my face return to normal. The monster locked away…._for now_. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve; reaching out my arm I gently stroked her cheek.

"Molls? Molly…what I just did…I'm so sorry. It is unforgivable."

"Stay away from me….murderer!" Her voice highly distraught. She waved her right arm about violently and pushed my hand away from her face.

"Molly please just listen to me. I…."

"Why should I?" She interjected. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me and then you do this….."

"But it's okay though David, I get it, you can't help what you are, you can't control that _monster _inside of you." Molly spoke in a vindictive tone but it sounded as though there was subtle hint of sympathy hidden within the flames.

"What I don't understand is why you have to kill people when you feed. Why David?"

I gave out a long frustrated sigh.

"If we don't kill the people we feed from, if we let them live then it could prove to be dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"They could tell others that we exist!"

"Ha who'd believe them? People would think they were just crazy." Laughed Molly.

"_Some _might believe Molly, some _do!"_

"What are you talking about David?"

"We are not without enemies Molly, we too are_ hunted_. Vampire hunters…they exist and have done for a very long time. That's why we must be very careful at all times, we must always lay low and keep a low profile."

"Lay low? You call parading up and down the Pleasure Pier, one the most crowded places in Carlisle Bay each night laying low?"

"Of course! What better place to hide than in plain sight?"

"Are there any here? You..know…Vampire hunters?"

"Not that I know of, don't you worry though girl, if there were any they'd have to drive a stake right through my heart before I'd ever let them hurt you!"

"You really mean that don't you David?"

"Yes but I understand, it must be very hard for you to trust a _monster_!"

Molly sighed. "You are not a monster David and it was wrong of me to call you one, I'm sorry. I just don't like the idea of having to kill people in order to survive. I mean doesn't it bother you?"

"No I'm a predator and that's what predators do."

"You sound like you enjoy it…killing people."

"I do." I said bluntly.

"Why should I be ashamed or upset of doing what it is in my nature to do?"

Molly said nothing.

I went back to that guy and threw his body over the side to cover my tracks and then carried Molly back to the cave.

She remained aloof for the rest of the night which annoyed me greatly, I despised being ignored.

Over the course of the next few nights we continually fought with each other, I tried forcing Molly into drinking blood, but she wasn't having any of it. Molly didn't seem the least bit phased from being scolded each and every time she abstained from feeding. Once she even tried to escape during the day, I tracked her down instantly when night fell threatening to kill her family should she ever try that one again. She wanted to know if we could survive on animal blood but I had to hammer it home that even though it was a possibility, it kept you alive only barely. I couldn't lose Molly too and it would be easier for me to protect her if she kept her strength up, so I would force her to drink human blood regardless of how much she protested or hated me for it.

The next night….

"Please just grant me this one request; please I beg you or you can just kill me now." Molly was pestering me to allow her to go home to collect a few keepsakes.

"Why should I? You're a child of the night now; it's time to detach yourself from the human world. "

"Oh please David, if I'm doomed to spend an eternity with you never to see my family or friends again you could at least let me keep hold of a few prised possessions. Please I'll do anything you want, I give you my word."

"Anything?"

"Yes …anything."

"Then come with me now."

An anxious expression appeared on Molly's face, she knew what I wanted from her.

"Except for…."

"Don't push me Molls, You said anything! If you go back on your word I'll go back on mine."

"I know." Molly mumbled in a defeated tone.

I took her into town; she followed silently behind me looking like a reluctant child sulking because she was being forced into something against her will. She was such a lost cause and I often questioned why the hell I had bothered saving her, a constant rain cloud on my already dark depressing existence.

There was just something that intrigued me about her, an undeniable likeability factor. She was a jewel, a diamond that glistened in the dark. I felt a strange desire to protect her ….to keep her safe. Regardless of what she thought, she really was special, a delicate, fragile creature with a concealed spark of defiance and stubbornness. Unfortunately Molly was completely oblivious to the existence of that spark, but that only added to her charm.

"Molly" I snapped the sudden sound of my voice made her jump.

"Ye….yeah?"

"I think I've found you your first blood donor." I pointed towards a drunken teenager that stood swigging a bottle of beer. Completely wasted the boy had to lean against the brick wall for support.

"So what do you think? Rather convenient wouldn't you say Molly?"

She didn't reply….

"Molls?"

I turned round to find she had disappeared. To say that the girl had a timid nature, I admired her audacity in her attempt to constantly defy me. However my unusual patience with her had begun to wear dangerously thin lately.

I left the bloodbag behind and began searching for her. Molly couldn't have gotten that far away in such a short space of time and within minutes of looking I eventually spotted her. Surprisingly she had stopped running; something appeared to have caught her attention. I followed her gaze and noticed a man completely overpowering a young girl; he dragged her by her arm and disappeared down a dark alleyway. Molly chased after him, I pursued her.

I stood at the top of the alleyway watching Molly curiously; she slowly crept up towards the man like a cat stalking a mouse.

"Oh please don't." Begged the girl.

"Shut up bitch!"

"Somebody help me please!"

The guy slapped the girl hard across her face and continued to unbutton her shirt.

"Hey!"

The guy paused and met Molly's stare.

"Well what do we have here? Do you want a piece of the action too dollface?" He said in a derogative fashion.

"Oh, I'd like a piece of you alright" Joked Molly but there wasn't a single trace of humour in her voice, she was seething!

"Yeah?" He laughed.

Molly lunged at the guy freeing the young girl as she did, and pinned him up against the wall her hand tightly clenched around his throat.

The girl stumbled to the ground, flabbergasted by what had just happened.

"Th….th…thank….you." The girl squeaked.

"Leave us!" Molly commanded.

She swiftly got to her feet and began to run away bumping into me in the process. I myself needed to feed but I let her escape, Molly intended to use the girl as an excuse to justify her killing. I didn't want to ruin that for her, Molly was finally making progress and I couldn't risk us going back to square one.

A perverse smile grew on my face as I eagerly watched in anticipation. _Go on my girl, do it…. give in to your temptation, feed your dark desire and free yourself from torment at last _I whispered to myself.

"Jesus….what.. the hell?"

"Silence!" Roared Molly, her voice full of authority.

"Please let me go, I'll never bother you again I promise."

"Let you go? So that you are free to terrorise other defenceless, innocent girls?"

"I won't, I'll never hurt anyone ever again I swear." He whimpered.

"No you're right; you won't ever hurt anyone ever again."

The guy breathed a sigh of relief under the foolish impression that he was about to be spared, at that point Molly closed the gap between them so that she was just inches away. She violently pulled at the collar of his leather jacket exposing his neck and indulged. He struggled for a few seconds but then became motionless. Molly gasped after drinking her fill and screamed into the night. She released the man; his lifeless body slumped to the ground. Molly fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

I made my way towards her.

"Bravo" I cheered.

"That was quite a show, I knew you had that killer instinct deep inside of you somewhere. My lil' girl has had her first taste of human blood at last."

"Don't talk to me!" She hissed.

I crouched down so that I was at her level and put my hand on her cheek, turning her face towards me but her eyes remained transfixed to the ground…..again.

"Molly look at me." My voice was very calm.

She remained indifferent.

"Please…..please look up and listen to me. " I softened my voice even more.

She finally looked up wiping away her tears and the blood from round her mouth.

"Stop crying girl."

"I'm a monster."

"No, you were only doing what it is in your nature to do, HE was the real monster and you saved that girl from him."

"I…I guess so. I saved that girl's life by taking another's, the sick thing is I actually enjoyed it….devouring him. "

"Saving someone's life by taking another's, don't you understand Molly that this is what we always do? We kill in order to live. How is taking somebody's life in order to save somebody else's any different from you taking a life in order to save your own?"

"It just is…." She sobbed.

"In time you'll come to understand my way of thinking." I told her.

Molly stopped crying but was in no less of a melancholy mood. My hand still on her face, I stroked her cheek with my thumb. She smiled slightly. A feeling of content swept through me, at last she was like me, a full child of the night. I no longer felt distant from her she was mine now, history would NOT repeat itself; nobody was going to take her from me. I would protect Molly at all costs.

**Yay now Molly's a full vampy. **

**Anyway I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit dull; please bear with me cos I have plans, big plans for future chapters!**

**Thanks for reading. =3**


	5. Chapter 4 An Unexpected Visitor

Hiya everyone finally finished chapter 4 lol. I really hope you like it. Please R&R. Thankidoodles.^^

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**~Abbey**

…**.**

**EAGLE EXPRESS**$1.20

**Saturday 18****th**** December 2010**

**CARLISLE BAY'S MYSTERIOUS BENEFACTOR IS BRUTAL KILLER! **

**In the past few weeks Carlisle Bay has been hit by a wave of horrific murders, all of the victims of which were all wanted by the local authorities for serious criminal offences such as murder and rape. It appears as though someone has decided to take the law into his or hers own hands and wishes to 'clean up' the streets of Carlisle Bay, such an act has caused controversy throughout the whole town. Some saying that the person responsible is a hero, protecting us from evil, whilst others argue that no one has the right to play god and it's childish and immoral, stating that the killer is no better than the criminals they are disposing of. The Police are doing everything possible to try and catch the killer but so far they have no leads except for the fact that all of the victims were **_**completely drained of blood.**_

"Tsk. Absolutely brilliant."

I carelessly tossed newspaper back on the stand in a frantic manner after reading the front page. The fact that it greatly infuriated me was a _huge_ understatement.

"Hey take it easy mister."

I glared at the guy near the stand; my icy stare froze him to the spot with fear. I could tell he sensed that there was something off about me. His instincts screaming at him inside, warning him not to get on the wrong side of the deceptive _creature_ that stood before him which perhaps wasn't quite as innocent and amiable as it appeared on a first glance.

My instincts were screaming at me too, goading me on into ripping out his throat there and then. If it wasn't so busy I probably would have, but if looks could kill he _would_ be dead now. I was absolutely fuming, it was Molly who was the killer, 'the town's mysterious benefactor' as some idiots liked to call her. Would they still think she was so righteous if they knew the truth? That even though she was trying to do good, she was also fulfilling a darker desire, a desire to sate her bloodlust? What would they think if they knew she was hanging out with a monster like me, who killed indiscriminately? That I wouldn't think twice about bleeding you dry whether you were the most depraved person in town or pure as the driven snow and had never done any wrong in your life! It makes no difference to me; they're all bloodbags in my eyes.

I was elated that Molly was finally feeding without me having to force her. However she preyed only upon the 'filth' of Carlisle Bay such as murderers and rapists, claiming that this way she wasn't a monster but someone who was actually helping people. I allowed her to do this for a while to get Molly used to killing to survive but it was about time I put an end to this quirky habit of hers. Not only because it attracted a dangerous amount of attention but also because if Molly continues to drink all of this 'bad blood' it's going to make her very weak.

'Bad blood' can become like poison if we consume vast quantities of it, doing us vampires more harm than good! Of course getting Molly to co-operate is about as easy as trying to stop time. Whilst being calm and collected for the majority of the time, the girl can be extremely stubborn and awkward. Enough even to test the patience of a saint (and I was far from one). Just like me, Molly's not the one to back down in an argument which results in the two of us often being at logger heads.

"I hate this David, I hate what I have become, what you _forced_ me to become. I hate you too!"

Just as I expected, Molls blew up when I told her about my immense displeasure at Molly making the front page and that she had to stop being lil miss vigilante of Carlisle Bay. It reignited the friction between the two of us.

"Chill out girl, I'm sick of you constantly acting hysterical over such small things; it's enough to give even me a headache! You have to kill to survive….

… big deal, get over it! This fact is true for many living things including humans, I mean it's not even like you were a vegetarian when you were still."

"I know but killing humans is wrong."

"Shut it Molls, you're really starting to piss me off now."

"But don't you see it's immoral to kill humans?"

"Immoral? Morality doesn't even enter into it; it is purely the natural order of things. We prey upon humans as they prey upon cows and pigs, there is nothing immoral about it, it's the way of the world, now do me a favour and get that through your thick skull already!"

"Why did you even bother turning me anyway?"

"Good question and it's one I keep asking myself. "

"I'm serious David; tell me what's so special about me?"

"Special? Ha don't flatter yourself Girl, there's nothing special about you, you're just a piece of meat that got a reprieve that's all!"

"I know I'm nothing special David, I don't need you to tell me that, I've known it all my life. I never have been special and I never will be but I refuse to be the source of your cruel amusement, I will not be your plaything!"

"Where the hell do you think you're going Molls?" I shouted as she made her way to the exit of the cave.

"I told you….." she snapped "….I'm not going to be your puppet on a string, I'm leaving. Leaving to find this Edgar Frog guy, I know he'll show me the mercy you NEVER will!"

Before she even had chance to blink I had already manoeuvred myself to block the exit. I grabbed hold of her tightly and Molly cringed as she thought I was going to hit her. So she was completely shocked when I pressed my lips next to hers and realised I was kissing her.

She immediately blushed and tried pushing me away; I snickered at her vain attempts to do so.

"I don't appreciate you toying with my emotions like that David, I can't tell if you really like me or not."

If only she knew just how much I _did_ actually care for her….

"Sssshhhh you talk too much Molls. You're not going anywhere, you're mine forever. You've joined the club, there's no going back so you better get used to it."

"But I…."

"…DAAAAAAAAVIIIIIIIIIID!" Roared a somewhat familiar voice.

"Who…who was that?" Whispered Molly in a shaky voice.

"I'm not sure." I replied in an equally surprised voice.

"I know you're down there, I can _smell_ you, you filthy bloodsucking rat!"

That voice, I knew that voice but I just couldn't put a name or face to it.

"C'mon out here and face me, you coward."

…. Whoever it was, they were now dead meat!

I shot out of the cave and flew up to the top of the cliff, Molly followed hesitantly.

Somebody stood underneath a tree a few feet away. Shaded from the moonlight it was difficult to make out his silhouette amongst that shadows.

"So it _is you, _good…. I wanted you to still be alive so that I may have the pleasure killing you myself."

"You call me a coward, when it is you who is hiding in the shadows?"

He laughed vindictively and stepped out into light. I could now make out his blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"Sam... Sam Emerson I must admit I never expected to see you again. "

When children are turned they continue aging up until about their mid-twenties so that they are mature and strong enough to survive otherwise they wouldn't stand a chance in this harsh world.

"Ha I bet you didn't, not after you locked me up in that cell with those two girls."

"So did you enjoy yourself that night, did you enjoy taking the lives of those two girls, did they taste good Sam?" I made no hesitation in rubbing salt in his wound.

"You sick bastard! That night…..it…..it was a living hell. The thirst….so…strong….I didn't want to hurt those girls; I wished for my life to end that I wouldn't. I managed to resist for a couple of hours but every minute that passed by the lust for their blood intensified until I just couldn't hold back any longer. Their screams echoed throughout the entire building…I can still hear them in my head…..constantly….haunting me."

"Wow… powerful stuff, ever thought of writing horror novels?" I replied mockingly.

I felt nothing for Sam, my dead heart unable to pump not even the tiniest bit of sympathy or sorrow throughout my body. In fact the thought of him suffering filled me with a sick sense of delight. His tortured expression was intoxicating and I made no attempt to hide my feeling of contentment from him. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Molly slowly edge away from me, her horrified face full of abhorrence.

Let her hate me, she doesn't know of the pain I've suffered too, the torture I went through when both of my families were butchered by Sam and the Frogs. They murdered Marko, Paul and Dwayne in 1987and then in 1990 Sam, Ed and Alan slaughtered my new family.

"Who's this then David, you're new girlfriend? How about she dies first whilst you're watch?"

"You're not going to touch her kid."

"Who said anything about _me_ killing her?"

Sam made a whistling sound and a huge beastly silhouette appeared from the shadows snarling away, it's menacing yellow eyes pierced through the darkness. The creature positioned itself directly in front of Sam ready to pounce upon hearing it's master's command.

"What the…..shouldn't that mutt of yours be dead by now kid? It couldn't possibly be still…"

"…Nanook…." Sam interjected… "The only true friend I ever had, the only one to remain loyal to me. He would never betray me or judge me. I just couldn't lose him, it was a huge risk, one that could have killed him, but thankfully it paid off and he survived."

"_You turned your dog_? Seriously? That's messed up on so many different levels even in my standards. Turning an animal, I didn't even know such a thing was possible."

"If the existence of vampires is possible, _anything_ is!"

"What ever happened to that laughable pair of idiot incompetents, the damned Frog Brothers?"

"After I broke out of that cell that night I turned to Ed for help, but he turned his back on me saying that our friendship was now over. After making it explicitly clear that he'd rather swan dive into a deep fat fryer than be friends with a 'suck puppy', Edgar ordered me out of town. He said that he just couldn't bring himself to kill me there and then but if I ever dared step foot in Santa Carla again then he wouldn't be so forgiving."

"Haha I know what Ed's like but I never imagined that he'd give _you _the cold shoulder, especially when you ran to him crying for help like I knew you would. Awww poor lil Sam, no friends in the world except for that beloved dog of yours."

Once again as I cruelly mocked Sam I could see Molly in the corner of my vision glaring at me with disapproving eyes, so strongly that it felt like they were boring a hole right through my skull.

"What about Alan Frog?" I was eager to hear more about the devastation I had caused that night.

"Last I saw of him he was a mess, still only a half vampire but struggling greatly to control his blood lust. All of Edgar's time is devoted to finding a way to cure him. Its music to your ears isn't it….all of this? I can see the euphoria in your eyes." Sam spoke in an icy tone, I could see the intense rage building up inside of him, he clenched his fists tightly.

"You're right Sam, it pleases me greatly to hear how much all three of you have suffered after I exacted my well-deserved revenge."

"Arrrgggghhhh enough!" Roared Sam. "Nanook get them!"

The hellish Malamute that had doubled in size gave out an almighty roar as it lunged at Molly, knocking her flat on her back pinning her to the ground. She lay there wrestling with the dog, struggling to keep it's dagger like canines from tearing out her throat.

"Molly! Noooooooo!" I howled my voice rife with concern and distress. I could honestly say that for the first time in a very, very long time I was genuinely fearful. I had lost everyone close to me before and I was desperate to prevent that from ever happening again.

Before I could rush over there to help her Sam came at me flailing wildly with his sharp claws. The kid put up quite a good fight, but I was older and stronger than him and I soon overpowered Sam, slogging him a couple of times, once in his face in which I bust his lip and nose causing a steady flow of liquid ruby droplets to trickle out and the other, a powerful blow to his stomach! Sam became momentarily dazed by my attack, so I seized the opportunity to grab him and send him flying. He crashed right into the tree with such a force that the trunk snapped in half.

I rushed over to Molly at once, tackling the huge husky to free her. She miraculously managed to escape with very few scrapes and bruises. The vampiric Nanook was very powerful, much stronger than Sam. He slashed at me with his razor sharp claws and despite my best efforts to fend him off, Nanook sank his fangs into my left shoulder and like a shark he clenched on tightly with all his might refusing to let go of his prey.

I try clobbering him in the head, but he remains indifferent. I can feel my life force draining away very slowly as he continues feeding; I begin to know what it feels like to be a bloodbag. I start to feel dizzy, he is too strong and too heavy to budge now, my efforts seem futile but I refuse to give in. I violently reach out and grab his throat with my right hand and apply great pressure but I just can't seem to get a firm enough grip. I can hear as the huge ferocious beast voraciously sates himself on my blood….


End file.
